The Final DreamWorks War: the last battle
by penguin adventures
Summary: The time has come for one last battle as the penguins return to New York. Dr. Blowhole is holding their friends in the fortress that was once the central park zoo. Lord Shen is still plotting his next move of his secret and very complex plan. However a surprise nobody saw coming will shock everyone. This may be the final battle but this war is far from over because Kai is coming!
1. Skipper's Recap

After dealing with blowhole on the moon, Facing Daleks and Gallaxhar in the monsters Vs. Aliens Universe, and battling across Europe we returned to the village of peace. With Alex and Company in tow we battled the Cybermen and had to deal with Lord Shen. When Shen learned of the secret panda village from Po he had Taotie dragged Po and his father Li shan to the jade palace. With help from the Five we rushed to the jade palace but not before Shen found the scroll detailing Oogway's battle with shen. He skipped to the part with the location of the panda village. But before Shen could go on a panda killing spree Blowhole interviened. With Shen's secret agendy delayed he left the jade palace and returned to Gongmen city with both of Po's dads. Blowhole left the jade palace and presumely returned to the present day. Shortly after both villains departures Shifu got a terrible message…The Indomious Rex was in Gongmen City.

We arrived in Gongmen only to get cornered by the Indomious. After she decided on who she was going to eat and who she going to hunt down for sport she went to eat us. We all ra…Stragetically retreated and the Rex gave chase. We used this to our advantaged and attempted to take her down with one of shen's cannons. She ripped it to shreds and attempted to herd us to where Shen, two wolves, and another cannon was waiting. The Gorrilas were defeated and captured by the Furious five and Shen managed to completely miss us and seriously injured the Indomious. Po finished the Indomious Rex with his infamous Wuxi finger hold. Shen shocked at the turn of event launghed himself into the air and escaped. Rico tried to take him out with his rocket launcher but I stopped him. WE managed to get information about Shen's base of operations and some intel that Shen was Holding Elsa and company in gongmen prison.

Meanwhile in Shen's cannon factory he arrogantly planed his attack on the secret Panda village. But much to his annoyance the soothsayer warning him of a spirit warrior that was defeated by Po that would return. Over in Gongmen Prison we found no signs of Elsa, Anna, or Kristoff but we did find Master Croc and Master Storming Ox. Then Shen arrived and told use that he planned the intel that Elsa was being held in gongmen prison. He also revealed that he had a ulterior motive and was planning on backstabbing Blowhole at some point. His plan was to kill all the pandas in his time and then all the pandas in our time. He then called upon his army to capture us and bring us to his palace. We were quickly overtaken by the wolves and awoke to find ourselves in chains in front of one of shen's cannons.

He position the cannon perfectly to take out all of us and then either Li Shan or Mr. Ping. Shen tried to get Po to blame his father for his mother death but to no avail. Because Shen had to build suspense he used a slow moving fuse. And because of this it gave the crew of our airship the oppuntiunty to stage a rescue operation. Our crew of Wolves that rebelled against Shen managed to quickly take over the tower. Shen left with his forces ordering them to moblize to the secret panda village. We decided to go to the panda village and stop Shen's genocide plan. I decide that it was beginning to get too dangerous for Alex and Company so we sent them home.

We Li Shan as our navigator we managed to make it to the Secret Panda Village. Just a few minutes before Lord Shen arrived in the panda village. He instantly ordered his forces to start burning the village. And as the village burned Shen expected the pandas to start begging for mercy. But Po had a surprise of Shen he taught his fellow pandas Kung fu. (I didn't believe it either). Shen watched as the Pandas managed to destroy his cannon and take out most of his forces. But just when it seemed that victory was in the bag Shen called in reinforcements. As we quickly got surround the Furious Five, Po, and the four of us got into positions. To make matters even more unfair Shen called in Archers intend on killing us pointblank. But Rico had other Idea hacking up Kowalski's Stop-watch. With our flippers on the stopwatch Kowalski froze time allowing us to disarm Shen and his army(Yes even Shen's hidden blades), put out fires, and dumped clam juice over shen's robe ruining the "best silk in the province".

We then unfroze time and Shen's army found themselves surrounded with no weapons in the middle of a nonburning panda village. Humiliated and defeat Shen swore to Po that he would return with more cannons, more wolves, and his airship fleet. He then left for Chorh-gom prison to free Tong Fo and his all powerful hammer. Leaving Li shan and the pandas to rebuild their village we left in the airship to pursue Shen. By the time we arrived at Chorh-Gom Prison wolves, croc bandits, cannons, and Ten of Shen's airships were there to greet us. We were quickly blasted out of the sky knocking pieces of the airship all over the valley below. The Furious Five, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Po, and I managed to survived the fate of the crew is unknown. Shen provide Tong Fo with a army but when Tong Fo took too long to actually start the battle Shen ordered his men to fire the cannons. The resulting barrage knocked Tong Fo to the other side of china and put Po once again in a standoff against Shen. While Po and The Furious Five worked furiously to send Cannonballs back to sender we used this to our advantage to get up to Shen.

The Airships took noticed and tried to blast us off the mountain a second time. We managed to get so close that the airships fire got dangerously close to shen position. Shen's attempts to get the fleet to stop firing caused his ground troops to stop firing. Shen ordering his ground troops to resume firing on the fire caused the airships to start firing on us again. Shen the ordered both the airships and his ground forces to fire on the Po and the Five. We added to this confusion with a large very loud fan. The resulting confusion caused Shen's Airfleet and his ground forces to fire on each other. This destroyed the Airships around the prison, destroyed all shen's cannons, caused a landslide, and caused the mountain to collapse on the Anvil of Heaven the one thousand strong rhino army that guarded the prison(opps). Po instantly wanted to stage a rescue mission but was shut down when Kowalski announced that the entire mountain was structurally unstable.

We all returned to the Jade Palace with a hollow sense of victory. As we entered the palace we were surprised to find Master Shifu and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. I learned from Elsa and Anna that Blowhole turned the zoo into an armed fortess and was holding the rest of our friends their. I original intent that only the team and I go but Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff insisted on helping. I had no choice but to let them join us on this dangerous quest to stop blowhole. Po and the Furious Five upon learning of the suffering of our friends decide to join us as well. And Master Shifu shocked us all by agreeing to join in on the fight. And then using a shortcut thru the spirit realm we all teleported back to New York in 2016. but even though we were only in the spirit realm for a second it was long enough to catch a sight of a bull that had a aura of evil. And unbeknowned to us the bull took noticed of us. Upon seeing us for that brief second he decided to battle his old enemy once again so he could return to the mortal realm. And we also didn't know that this evil bull would give us more of a headache then Dr. Blowhole's plan.


	2. Chapter One: New York

January 14th 2016

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Battery Park

(Skipper's POV)

We all landed with a thud in the middle of battery park. "Kowalski do you have to bring up memories of our battle with pitch black in the third dreamworks war," I said, "and of the battle with dave to save penguin-kind!" "What is this place?" Po asked looking towards Elsa. "Don't look at me," Elsa said, "the only explaination skipper gave was something about being mutated." "Um," Monkey said, "what with the gaint kraken on that building over their." Kowalski looked towards the skyline and gaped, "What? Streets and sanitation still didn't get rid of that thing!?" "Nope," I said pulling out todays newpaper, "and it looks like the kraken is still frontpage news." "Of course it is," Kowalski said.

"Don't we have people to save?" Tigress said. "Right," I said, "Let's move." We exited the main part of the park and came to the street. Several Cars, buses, and trucks were zooming past oblivious to us. "What are those things?" Masters Shifu said. "Move out of the way for the fist of justice!" Po said. "Come on it's just traffic," I said. "Hmm," Kowalski said, "that's odds nobody's following the speed limit." "Skipper," Private said, "is it just me or does seems like everyone is leaving the city?" After a few minutes the streets were completely empty of all vehicles. A light blue helicopter appeared, "Attention any and all remaining human citizens! No human citizens are to remain in the city!" A zeppelin with a gaint tv screen arrived and blowhole appeared on the screen, "Attention everyone!" Blowhole said, "from this day forward I am the new leader of this former human city! And any humans that dares to stay in my city…will be hunted down." Lord Shen's airship fleet arrived and fired at a lone news van that was driving away. "This is Chuck Charles reporting that we're under attack!" Chuck Charles shouted from inside the news van. "And Oh!" Blowhole said, "I know your back Pen-gu-wins! And I also knew that Po, The Furious Five, and Master Shifu have decided to follow you on your foolish quest."

"Well that figures," Kowalski muttered. "How does he know we're here?" Viper asked. "Why my advance looking at you technology of course," Blowhole said. "Always gets the good stuff," Kowalski said banging his head on a streetlamp. "Also…there's a camera on this thing," Blowhole replied. "Is he talking to us?" Crane asked. "Yes," Blowhole replied. "You can't win," Elsa said, "we're coming for you blowhole." "I see you forgot you queenly manners," Blowhole replied, "Also humans are not allowed in My city so I afraid you, your sister, and her husband will die." "Blowhole," I said, "You know Shen is planning to backstab you." "he is?" Blowhole said. The Airship that was Shen's flagship appeared, "Don't listen to them," Shen said turning to a cannoner, "Destroy the Humans!" The wolf nodded and Shen smiled, "I always wanted to say that." The Airship's cannons went off aimed directly at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Elsa created a violent snowstorm around Shen's airship, "You think a little snow and ice scares me?" Shen shouted as the cannon fire contiuned. Elsa froze several cannonballs in midair and they fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Rico return fire!" I shouted, "Po! Furious Five! Can you take out that airship!" The snowstorm around Shen's ship died out and the gaint crossbow and the archers were firing flaming arrows. "Take down this airship?" Shen shouted, "Don't you mean THESE airships?" The rest of Shen's airships arrived all One Thousand of them. "Now that is unfair," mantis said. "Oh also you have to take out THESE warships!" Shen shouted. A fleet of Warships arrived in the bay their cannons aimed at us. "We faced bigger armies then this," Po said, "Right?" Um…No," Tigress said. "Nope," Monkey said. "Not this big," Crane said. "Maybe in your dreams we had," Mantis said. "come on I'm the dragon warrior and you're the furious five we got this," Po said. "Po dail back the cockiness," Master Shifu said. Shen hopped off of the airship as an army of wolves arrived in Battery park. Elsa stood with her legs apart and her arms outstretched ready to blast any wolf that got close with ice. Rico had his rocket launcher out while Kowalski, Private, and I got into battle stance. Po and the Furious Five stood in their kung fu poses while Master shifu…meditated. Another cannon was rolled forward, "Now it's time to part you," Shen said, "Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you on the seafloor way over there."

"That line is getting old," Tigress replied. "Fire!" Shen shouted. And all the Airships blew up and the sky was filled with thousands of North Wind Jets that quickly surrounded Shen's flagship. Over a speaker Classified's voice rang out, "Lord Shen! You airship fleet has been destroyed surrender now!" "That wasn't all my airships," Shen replied. Three Thousand Airships then appeared outnumbering the North Wind. To make matters worst fifty of Blowhole's battlecruisers and his helicarrier appeared as well. "If anyone is to surrender," Shen said, "It is you North Wind." "This is not the end of this," Classified said. The North Wind Jets all activated warpdrive and rocketed away. "Wow," Po said. "Great," Kowalski muttered, "next they built their own x-wing fighters." "Now, where were we?" Shen asked, "Blasting you off the face of the…wait…where are you going?" "We don't have time for this," I replied. "Stop!" Shen shouted, "you going to be blown to bits!" "Which is why we're not stopping…" I said, "besides your nothing but a bully." "Stop them!" Shen shouted at his army, "Stop them!" The lead wolf glared at Shen and said, "No." Shen stabbed the wolf and shouted to the rest, "Don't let those penguins get away!" the other wolf just stared at him, "Get the penguins! Kill them! Destroy them! cut them to shreds!" "NO!" every signal wolf said. Shen turned to the airship fleet, "Kill the traitors!" The Airships started to fire on the wolves. Shen flew over to the flagship of the warfleet and shouted at the captain, "Kill those traitors!" "all of them?" the captain asked. "all of them!" Shen shouted. The captain turned around and shouted, "Attack!" All the ships got into attack position and fired and when the dust cleared none of the wolves that rebelled were still alive. Shen then flew towards he other flagship and sent a signal to the other airships to find us. However we were in sight of the central park zoo by this point.

(end of chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Back to the Zoo

January 15th 2016

1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

The Central Park Zoo

(Kowalski's POV)

All fourteen of us were hiding behind some bushes outside the zoo's entrance. "Okay," Skipper still visible shaken by the battle with Shen, "we need to approach carefully who knows what awaits us inside." "First we need to get inside," I said. "It time for stealth mode," Po said. "no," Skipper said, "they be expecting that…we need to do something totally unexpected." "A frontal attack," Tigress said. "A peace negotiation?" Anna said. "We attack the backdoor?" Elsa said. "Punch our way in?" Kristoff asked. We all glared at him, "what all the good questions were taken." "No," Skipper said walking to the gate. Snipers and archers instanty aimed at Skipper, "We surrender!" Skipper shouted raising his flippers. "What?" Shifu, Po, and Tigress said. "What!?" Private said. "No way," Rico said. a bunch of wolves appeared and instantly handcuffed all of us. The gates opened and Blowhole and Shen walked out, "What a unexpected surprise Skipper," Blowhole said.

"how is surrendering totally unexpected?" Viper asked. "They wouldn't expect us to surrender," I whispered. "Ah! Now it makes perfect sense" Mantis said. "it does?" Crane said. "Silence!" one of the wolves shouted. "I have no interest in the Panda, The Furious Five, or the old guy," blowhole said as we were escorted in, "You can do want you please with them Lord Shen." Shen looked at Po with a murderous expression suggesting he had some terrible things in store for Po and his friends. Po and company was taken in one direction while Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff was taken in the other. Blowhole personally escorted us to the farthest corner of the zoo. "We're going to the zoological society," I said as we got closer to a dark building, "Not even Alice is allowed in there." "Ah…so that's where the zoo overlords are hiding," Skipper said.

"No…their base of operations is in the Bronx Zoo," Blowhole said. "I knew it," Skipper said, "that explains why the bronx zoo also renamed Monday Funday." "They do that the hoboken zoo," Hans the puffin said, "Only it's everyday because hardly anyone visits!" "I wonder why," Skipper mocked. "What did you do with the members of the zoological society!" I shouted. "Yeah!" Skipper shouted, "releash the members of the zoological society! They have nothing to do with this!" "what do we even know about the NYC zoological society?" Private said, "aside from the fact it was founded by a Dr. F. Hole PhD." "F. Hole?" Skipper said, "wait a moment…" "Exactly foolish pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said, "I founded the Zoological Society under that name…" "Couldn't have come up with something cleverer then that?" I said. "Don't interrupt me!" Blowhole shouted, "I founded the Zoological Society purely to conceal my secret base in this zoo!" "You have a secret base under the NYC Zoological society?"

"How else could I install all that advanced looking at you technology?" Blowhole said. "Satellite in orbit," I said. "Secret network of tunnels," Skipper said. "Hide spying devices inside the streetlamps," Private said. "Bleh," Rico said. "(Censored)" Blowhole shouted. "Hey languge," I said turning to the fourth wall, "their could be kids reading this." "Kowalski what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?" Skipper said. "What fourth wall?" I said as I slammed into a invisible wall, "Oh that fourth wall." The Fourth wall was forgotten as Blowhole forced us inside the Zoological society where some sort of museum of evil was set up. "The Medusa cannon was hard to find," Blowhole replied, "so was the remains of the death squid." A Dinosaur skull was inside a case labled "Indomious Skull, Day of the penguins 2016" and another case was labeled, "Skull of Seadragon maximus, 3rd DreamWorks War 2016."

We passed displays glorifying "Shen's weapon" "The Death Beam of the Daleks" "Loki's staff" "The Glorious history of sontar" "The Daleks". A strange looking grandfather clock labeled, "the Master's tardis" was standing next to several inert models of cybermen, cybermats, and cybermites. A robotic skull sat in reinforced glass case labeled, "Skull of Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex, Cyber invasion, 2015). We pasted the "C-rex's pulse cannon" and the master's laser screwdriver. "It took me months to gather this impressive collection of evil," Blowhole said passing a sign reading, "One Million dollars" we past several more "exhibits" including The Chromeclaw claw, The remains of the "god" of all daleks, a dalek battle computer, a dalek attack pod, and an "ironside" dalek. "Be careful with the shell of the engineer dalek!" Blowhole said, "that just arrived."

"So blowhole," Skipper said, "you didn't bring us in here for a tour of your museum of evil…" a crate full of diabolical objects rolled pass." "Be careful with the judas chalice…And if I see as much of a crack on that crystal skull!" Blowhole said. We passed a box with handles with a sign that read, "The Ark of the covenat…Do Not Touch! And DO NOT OPEN IT!" We passed another metal crate that was sealed tight, "Warning! Grey Alien! Do not Open!" We passed the "Pain cannon" "Freeze ray" "Fart gun" "The Time Ray" and a display filled with sinister swords, axes, clubs, crossbows, and other weapons. All the weapons were labeled and several stood out to me. "Kai's chain blades and armour" "Shen's broken lance" "Cannonball from Shen's weapon" "replica model of Shen's airship" "boss wolf handcannon" "Hans's cappacino freezeray" "Officer X's electric baton" "Dubois Tranq-gun" "Drago's Sword" "reproduction of Shen's foot armour plus replica of robe" "Shen's wolf army assorted weapons and armour" "Shen's Gorrila army weapons and armour" Their was also weapons too terrible to mention by name.

We passed a massive wreak of a some craft. A sign in big bold read, "Piece of Roswell wreak" "Now that's different," I said as we passed a scale model of the Death Star and The Dalek crucible(complete with reality bomb). Blowhole lead us pass a "armgun from the Death squid" a the burnt out remains of a dalek, and "Davros' chair". We moved thru a room filled with two more of Shen's weapons this time labeled as "Shen's cannons", a wax figure of Attila the hun on a battle horse, empty ice warrior armour, a sontaran cloning machine, Plus a ton of vehicles and tanks with various flags and insignia including an armour car labeled, "Al capone's armour car." "That one is my favorite," Blowhole said. "So are we done with your evil collection?" Skipper asked. Wolves appeared to throw us in a cage, "There is one part you still have to see," Blowhole replied as lobsters surround us. Blowhole escorted us past vehicles from the soviet union and Nazi Germary(with all the Nazi symbols removed) and two WWII german fighter planes. We then pasted a red biplane from World War One. "Is that the red baron's plane?" I said, "where did you get that?" "a secret level under the National Archives," blowhole replied, "the national air and space muesem won't miss it." We moved past one of Shen's warships, one of drago's ships, and a Dalek scout craft.

"Now the best part of my collection," Blowhole said as we pasted a scale replica of his submarine base. We made it to the back of the former Zoological society into a room labeled "Personal collection" we found ourselves amoung displays with Toture devices from the middle ages, Dragon armour, the Mindjacker, a stuffed Chromeclaw, the diabolizator, the sub terrain attack pod, and a missile. But we found ourselves before a bunch of empty glass cylinders. "That's the pride of your little collection," Skipper said, "four cylinders filled with gel?" "Preservative gel," Blowhole muttered. "Skipper I don't think he has what going to put in there yet," I said. "Actually," Blowhole said darkly, "They just arrived." Skipper's eye's widened in shock as he realized the horrible truth, "Your going to put us in there?" Skipper said. "Once I kill you of course," Blowhole said. "I'm too young to die," Private said. "Embrace the awesome private," Blowhole said, "You make a Terrific exhibit."

"Kowalskis options?" Skipper said. "Let' me put you out of your misery," Blowhole said holding up a gaint needle. "That's…a big needle," Skipper replied. "This won't hurt a bit," Blowhole said, "Well…mainly because you be dead before you could feel anything." "Well," I said, "if you want to kill us by letal injection…You going to have to catch us!' Blowhole filled the needle over revealing that it was just a flat piece of cardboard. "What would the fun in that be?" Blowhole asked, "a quick death is not my style…but a epic battle to the death is." "Well then!" Skipper shouted, "bring it on!" "Only…not against me," Blowhole said. a hidden sliding doors opened revealing an elevator. Two wolves arrived and threw us into the elevator, "Rude," Private muttered. Blowhole pulled lever and as the elevator doors closed he said, "Oh don't worry about surviving…my Super-Chromeclaw should make quick work of you Pen-gu-wins." "Super-Chromeclaw," I said as the doors slided shut. "that's doesn't sound good," Private said.

The elevator went down a few level then stopped suddenly with a loud bang. The suddenly stop sent us flying smashing into the ceiling. We all landed with a thud, "What was that!" Skipper shouted. "Ha," I said, "his elevator doesn't even work…" "Great! Now instead of staging a jailbreak that frees our friends…We're stuck on an elevator underground!" Skipper shouted. "on the bright side we don't have to face that super-chromeclaw," Private said. "True," Rico said. "On the darkside, we're stuck here until we die of thirst." "true," Rico said. "Or until we go insane," Skipper muttered. "whatever comes first," I said with a gulp. And then we got a message on the speaker, "unluckly for you," blowhole said, "you will die before either of those things occur." "What do mean?" Skipper demanded. "Expect no mercy from the beast below…" The floor of the elevator opened sending us falling to the hard metal floor below. A distant primal roar filled our earholes…a roar we know all too well. "The Chromeclaw," Private said. "No," Skipper said, "this sounds a bit bigger." "Well Blowhole probably didn't call it the Super-Chromeclaw for nothing," I replied sarcastically. "dail back the sarcasm," Skipper replied. "sorry sir," I replied.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Super-chromeclaw and co

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Underneath The Musuem of Evil(formally NYC Zoologically Society)

Blowhole's secret Base

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski do you have a visual on this Super Chromeclaw?" I asked. "Yes," Kowalski said with a shakey voice, "and we are so dead." A massive shadow appeared making the already dimly lighted room even darker. (The high ceiling didn't help either). Kowalski dropped his binculors and I looked up in fear. Private and Rico turned around and looked on in horror at the monster before us. It was a gaint lobster that was completely metallic with Rocket launchers fused to the back part of the metal exoskeleton. Kowalski pulled out his scanner, "the exoskeleton is made of titanium steel alloy and don't even get me started on the changes to the DNA code." "Okay," I said, "any weaknesses?" "Um…no," I said. "It has to have a weak point somewhere?" I said. "The groin and chest areas are made of the strongest metal anywhere…Dwarf star alloy," Kowalski replied. "What about the brain," I said. "The brain case is protected by additionally layers of Dalekedium, iron, bronze, and silver." "So blowhole's isn't taking any chances." I said.

"The entire metal exoskeleton is then covered by Carbon fiber and then silver paint," Kowalski said. "What about the eyestalks?" I asked. "Skipper," Kowalski replied, "the eyestalks have no metal over it's eyestalks." "Good," I said. "Did I mention I have no idea what other mutations that blowhole did to it," Kowalski said. "well for starters," a british accented voice said, "He raised it's intelligence so it would be harder to stop." "Who said that?" I said looking at private. "It wasn't me," Private said. "It was me,' the Super-Chromeclaw replied. "Oh," I said. "that's new," Kowalski said. "Of course I not physically talking," the creature added, "I'm talking inside your heads." "Telepathic," Kowalski replied. "Rico shut it up!" I shouted.

Rico hacked up his Rocket launcher only for the Super-Chromeclaw to fire it's rocket launchers. The resulting explosive knocked Rico and his now useless rocket launcher across the room. "That was uncalled for," I said. "And now it's time to finish you," it replied in my mind. "get out of our heads," I replied. "NEVER!" "could you not yell in our heads," Kowalski said. "NEVEEEEER!" "Can you not scream in our heads," Private said. "that wasn't screaming this is screaming…AHHHHHHHH!" The Super-Chromeclaw then roared loudly, so loud in fact that it caused the entire elevator shift to fall on top of it pinning it to the ground. The Super-Chromeclaw was knocked out and it began to snore. "Well…that was easy," I said. The intercom went online, "Did you really thing that was the only thing down there?" Blowhole mocked. "Um…yes," I said. The lights then went to their full brightness and several spotlights turned on. We found ourselves surrounded by weapons of all descriptions. "What is this," I said.

"The backup plan," the voice of blowhole replied. "Missiles, RPGs, motors, artillery guns, gatlin guns, gatlin lasers, lasers, cannons, anti-aircraft guns, machine guns, dalek energy guns, cyberguns, fireworks, flaming arrows, poison darts, Lobsters with ninji throwing stars, lobsters with throwing knifes, flamethrowers, plasma cannons, heat rays, freeze rays, booty traps, tesla coils, and to top it all off…a Minefield. "I can see the door," Private said. "Kowalski alternate routes," I said. "Um…sorry skipper the only way to the doors is to go thru all of that." "Bring it on!" I said. "What if we die?" Private said. Rico was standing by the other door waving. "We're be right their rico!" I said. Rico nodded and hacked up a foam finger as a thumbs up. "I suggest serpentine," Kowalski said. "Delta! Dango! Alpha! Foxtrot!" I said. All the weapons instantly aimed at those positions. "Blast," I said. "By the way the weapons are cued to you voice!" one of the lobsters shouted. "Okay," I said, "aim at each other." The weapons aimed at each other, "You idiot!" a lobsters said. "Aim at the lobsters," I said. All the weapons aimed at the lobsters. "And…" I said, "Self destruct!" All the weapons self-destructed and the smell of fully cooked lobster filled the air. Rico hacked up a nutcracker to break some shells.

As we approached rico I shook my head, "Aww," Rico said, "no…feast." "We'll have our victory feast another day," I said, "right now we have a whole bunch of prisoners to free." "What are we going to do?" Kowalski staring at the doorway. "Free everyone," I replied. We went thru the doorway and walked up a flight of stairs and found ourselves back in the main exhibit hall of Blowhole's evil collection. "Skipper," Private said, "the door is wide open." "Well that's a relief," I said, "I can stand another second in this place." We walked towards the doors only for a smug Hans the Puffin to Block out way. Hans was holding some sort of handcannon, and had his laser gun, a rifle, and a crossbow straped to his back. "Did you really thing it would be that easy?" Hans said aiming the handcannon at us. "Um…don't mess with blowhole's collection," I said. "Oh this thing," Hans said, "I borrowed it from the arsenal…" "What arsenal?" I said, "The Emergency Arsenal!?" "we don't have handcannons," Kowalski replied. "No," Hans said pointing to next room, "that arsenal...Well…technically I'm allowed to grabbed whatever weapons I want from the display cases." "We don't want any trouble hans," I said. "Nobody get's pass me," Hans said firing the handcannon.

(end of chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Defeat the Puffin

Blowhole's Muesum of evil

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Hans fired his handcannon twice missing twice. "Curse this inaccurate thing," Hans said throwing the handcannon to the ground. Hans pulled out his Semi-automatic assult rifle. "Say hello to my little friend!" Hans shouted. A barrage of bullet flew thru the air. "Evasive!" Skipper shouted. We all jumped, dived, and sidestepped to avoid the bullets. "Dive! Dive! Dive!" Skipper shouted. "Fly you fools!" Hans shouted firing again, "oh wait I forgot…" Spent bullet shells now littered the ground and shards of glass, bone, and metal were everywhere. I found myself hiding behind a Special weapons dalek…wait a minute. I picked up the bullethole ridden sign that was in front of it, "Special Weapons Dalek…retrofitted with remote control. Includes Voice converter and fully operational gun. Batteries (for remote) not included." A case shattered behind me and the "Remote for Special weapons dalek…Needs batteries." Fell to the ground.

I picked it up and stuck my experimental powercell into the battery shot. The Special Weapons Daleks came to life…well the robotic armour not the creature itself. I turned on the microphone and my voice came out of the dalek, " ** _Over here!"_** "What the?" Hans said as he saw me holding a remote, "You found the remote controlled dalek?" " ** _Correct!"_** I said thru the dalek audio receptors. Hans fired his gun only to find the bullets bouncing harmless off the dalek. "Now it's my turn," I said pushing the firebutton. Hans jumped aside as the massive gun of the special weapons dalek firing causing several glass cases to exploded. The fire sprinkers went off and stopped any fires. The Special Weapons Dalek's gun was smoking complete useless while Han's rifle had jammed. Hans tossed the useless gun aside and took out his crossbow. "Hey hans!" Skipper said, "face us you chicken!" Hans and I turned around to see Skipper, Rico, and Private on Shen's cannon. "I told Dr. Mammalfish that putting a loaded cannon in here was a bad idea," Hans replied lowering his crossbow. "Fire in the hole!" Skipper shouted. Rico light the fuse and the cannon fired knocked hans into a nearby display case filled with weapons. Hans grabbed a strangely shaped blade attached to the cannon.

Skipper and rico managed to fire the cannon again destroy the chainblade. Hans the grabbed the broken off point of Shen's lance and sent it flying at Skipper's head. Rico hacked up Skipper's laser and tossed it to skipper. Skipper grabbed it and sliced the sharp piece of metal in half. "Hans pulled out his laser gun and started to fire. The Cannon exploded sending Skipper, Rico, and Private flying into another case. I rushed to vehicle section and hopped into a tank. I hotwired it and drove it thru the wall knocking Hans across the room. I aimed the tank gun at Hans and fire. Hans jumped and the entire wall of display cases exploded sending weapons flying everywhere. "Nice One Kowalski!" Skipper shouted. Hans walked up to Rico and hit him in the stomach causing rico to hack up his rocket launcher. "Hey!" Rico said as Hans grabbed the rocket launcher and aimed it at my tank. "Asta la vista baby," Hans replied firing the weapon.

Rico hacked up a RPG launcher and aimed it at the rocket hans just fired. The resulting explosion blew a massive hole in the ceiling and a Japanese Zero fell from the second floor onto my tank. It barely missed the hatch and I managed to crawl out. "Remind me not to do that again," I replied. Hans fired the rocket launcher again at Rico's RPG launcher destroying it. Rico hacked up his spare bazooka and said, "I don't think so." Hans dropped the rocket launcher and ran towards a nearby case. Rico noticed this and started to fire rockets from his bazooka. Hans dodged the bazooka fire and from a ruined case grabbed the War hammer of LayLang and tossed it at Rico's bazooka. The Hammer spun thru the air and smashed into the Bazooka which exploded on impact. Rico was knocked aross the room into one of the few intact display cabinets and passed out.

I grabbed a mace and threw it at Hans. Hans blocked with a axe and knocked it to the ground. Dr. Blowhole entired at that moment and looked around, "My collection! What have you idiots done!" "He started it," Skipper said pointed towards Hans. Hans hide his axe behind his back. "I can see you," Blowhole said. I rushed over the to ark of the covenat, "I wonder what happens when I open this?" I said. "Are you insane?" Blowhole said, "Haven't you seen the end of Indiana Jones: the raiders of the lost ark?" "Yes," I said, "I have." "You won't dare," Blowhole said, "You kill us all!" "You want to bet?" I said grabbing the lid. "Kowalski don't open that," Skipper said, "that's a order." Hans yelled and charged at me knocked me away from the ark. "Somebody come and put that in deep storage," Blowhole said. Two wolves came and carried it away out of the room.

"So your collection is precious to you?" Skipper said. "Yes?" blowhole said, "why?" Private pulled out a spear and snapped it in half. "That was the spear of destiny!" Blowhole shouted. Rico grabbed a staff and snapped it in half, "That was the staff of the crystal falcon!" Skipper took out a sword and smashed it into a wall, "That was Blackbeard's cutlass!" Blowhole shouted. Rico pailed explosives onto a ship and lit the fuse. The ship exploded into a million wood fragments, "That was the black pearl!" Blowhole shouted. I picked up a plasma cannon and fired destroying The Dalek Death Beam. "I don't really care for that," Blowhole replied. I grabbed the "fartgun" off the ground and fired. "Oh come on really?" Hans said holding up his freeze ray, "let's cool you down a little." Hans fired but missed hitting the coffin labeled "grey alien" which was instantly encased in ice. "This stops now," Blowhole said. I pulled a packet of teeth labeled, "Hydra teeth" and slammed them into a piece of exposed ground. A army of skeletions rose out of the ground and attacked. "Didn't know that myth was actually thru," Blowhole said. Hans grabbed Officer's X electric baton and activated it. Hans charged me and I got a full serving of electricity. I was knocked across the room into a disabled cybermen. Well disabled until, " **Cyberman active! Compatiable lifeform detected…You will be upgraded."** Two more cybermen woke up, " **You belong to us! You will become like us! You will be upgraded!" "Welcome to the new cyberiad!" "Hostile elements will be deleted." "** Well this is just great…" I said. " **You design is obsolete! You must upgrade!" "No Your design is obsolete!" "This is illogical!"** one of the new shiny cybermen said. " **Telos will rise!" "Mondas will rise!" "You will all receive complemetary upgrades."**

" **Alert! Scans indicate that our emotional inhibitors are failing."** And then all the various kinds of cybermen clutched their head, " **Emotional Influx! Overload! Overload! Overload!"** All the cybermen then blew up, "I had their emotional inhibitors removed in case they reactived," blowhole said. blowhole then left the building, "farewell!" Blowhole said, "I will never have another collection like this one ever again." "Can I finish them?" Hans said. "No!" Blowhole said, "yes! No! Just don't destroy anything else!" Hans turned around to find that rico pailed up stockpails of rockets, Tnt, c-4, Dynamite, Termite, fireworks, gunpowder, and bombs behind him. "You wouldn't dare," Hans said lowering the electic baton. Skipper, Private, and I ran for cover. "Ka-boom," Rico said hacked up a grenade. Rico unpinned it and toss it on top of all the explosives. Rico ran for cover but he wasn't fast enough. Rico jumped into the air as the Grenade exploded setting off all the explosives. The entire building exploded knocked us clear to the zooviner shop.

"Whoa!" Skipper said, "Now that's what I call an explosion!" "What about Hans," Private said. A massive Tank appeared with Hans on top of it, "You will pay for that!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher again and fired at the barrel of the tank's gun. The entire tank exploded sending Hans flying out of the city. "What's his trajectory?" Skipper said. I pulled out a telescope, "He's over in New jersery right now so I say The Hoboken Zoo." "I hope he has a hard landing, "Skipper said, "Now let's find our friends!" "I managed to steal this map," I said, "he's holding our friends from the central park zoo in their respected habitats." "Well we are all aware of that," Skipper said, "Or did you not notice the cages, the guard towers, the spotlights, the guard walkways built over the cages, The electrified fence blowhole put up on top of the walls…." "I get the idea," I said. "what about the others?" Private asked. "The Furious Five, Po, and shifu are being held in a cage in front of the café. "Also they turned the top of the front gate into one massive watchtower," Kowalski said, "they also set up some turrents…and cannons. And there are four tanks parked in the front of the zoo pointed towards us." "Our friends from outside the zoo are being held in the reptile house," Private said pointing to the map. "Commence operation: Battle for freedom," Skipper announced. "Aye skipper," I said.

(End of chapter four) 


	6. Chapter Five: Battle for freedom

In front of Elephant café

4:30 A.M Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski is the coast clear!?" I shouted. "No," Kowalsk said as he scanned with his binculors, "the guards are not moving." "We can take them out," Private said. Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite. "No, if we take them out the commotion would send every guard in the zoo our way," I replied. "Skipper we have a serious problem," Kowalski announced, "Lord Shen is in the building." "Blast," I said, "we can't do anything we him here." "Did you hear that?" Shen said. "and apparently he has excellent hearing," Kowalski replied. "That's just the wind boss," a wolf said. "Oh really," Shen said, "can the wind do this?" A rock was thrown our way and hit Private on the head, "OW!" Private said. "I rest my case," Shen replied.

"We have intruders!" a gorilla shouted. "Don't just sit there! Destroy them!" Shen shouted. A gorilla appeared in front of the bush we were hiding behind. Rico gave the gorilla a face full of sleeping gas. The Gorilla fell over and landed with a thud knocking him out. We broke from cover and rushed towards the cage, "Stop them!" Shen shouted, "keep them away from the cage!" The remaining gorilla and three wolves headed our way. The wolves drew their swords and chased after us. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher, "want a piece of this?" The wolves stopped as the gorilla knocked rico aside. "ow," rico said as he passed out. "Kowalski! Private! hold them off," I said holding up a paperclip, "I deal with the lock." Kowalski and Private were quickly knocked out by Shen before they could reply. "NO you have to deal with me," Shen said pointing his lance at me. I jumped up in the air and spiraled down at him with my corkscrew. Shen went down with a thud while I landed perfectly right next to him.

I grabbed the key for the cage from the unconscious Shen and slid to the lock. I stuck the key into the lock and turned it. The Lock fell to the ground with a loud bang and the cage was instantly surrounded. Shen had recovered and was glaring at me, "It seems you failed," He said, "Now you going to be stuck in that cage with the people you were trying to free." "I don't think so Shen," Po said grabbing Shen by the wing. "No," Shen said, "Not the… wuxi finger hold…Oh wait I don't have an fingers!" Tigress appeared and flipped Shen over and Po grabbed him by the foot. "Oh come on," Shen said. "Skadoosh," Po replied. And…Nothing happened. "Oh," Po said, "That's way it's called the wuxi finger hold…" Crane knocked Shen out and Private flew overhead and sprayed a massive amount of sleeping gas knocking all the guards out. Master Shifu, Viper, Monkey, and mantis got out of the cage.

"That was easy," I said, "Next stop the reptile house." "What about everyone in the cages," Po asked. "Okay then," I said, "first we free everyone in the reptile house and then we can free the whole zoo." Rico drove up in a zoo cart, "Nice on Rico!" We all pailed onto the cart and rushed towards the Reptile house which had a guardtower added to. A guardtower that was completey empty, "ha! They all came running to where you cage was." "They'll be out for a while," Kowalski said. Viper made quick work of the locked on the front door and Mooncat, hunter, hunter's dad, Kitka, Fred, The Old Squirrel, Archie, some male otter, Rockgut, and Nigel rushed out. "Where's doris?" Kowalski asked. "sorry old chap," Nigel said, "haven't seen her since our capture." "What are we waiting for you nancycats we have a zoo to free," Rockgut replied. "Kowalski," I said, "where are our friends from Arendelle," I said. "Blowhole's holding them…in the zoo storage facility." "Well that's a lucky break," I said. "So what's the plan candycorn," Rockgut asked.

"Destroy all the cages with my fists of fury!" PO said. "Not now po," I said. "I foresee a terrible future," The Old Squirrel said. An army of guards arrived lead by a fuming Lord Shen, "Oh…Do tell us Soothsayer." "I foresee a powerful spirit warrior that will arrived seconds after a great victory…" "Whose victory?" Shen asked, "Which side!" "It does not matter who wins," The Old Squirrel replied, "The Spirit Warrior will come regardless…And he will make the warriors with the strongest chi his mindless servents." "I am Lord Shen I serve noone! Not even that fool blowhole…" "That will change," The Old Squirrel said, "Not that you have a mind when This warrior is done with you…" "Spirit warrior?" Po said, "Let's see…spirit warrior…It's on the tip of my tounge! I know this!" "I'm sure you remember it…and when you do I expect a full report," I said, "now let's get to work…RE-commence operation: Battle for freedom…Go! Go! Go!"

"About that," Shen said, "I'm afraid none of you will escape this zoo alive." "No you must stop this war and get as far away as possible!" The Old Squirrel said, "At the conclusion of this battle no matter the outcome the Spirit warrior will come…and all will die." "And leave all our friends in a bunch of cages!" I said, "tortured by these villains!" "The Penguins and their allies won't back down," Shen said, "so neither will we." "You all die!" The Old Squirrel. "So what a spirit warrior comes…" I said, "at least we have freedom." "Why do I even bother," the old squirrel replied. And then a flash of lighting and thunder The Old Squirrel and Fred were both gone. "She took Fred the squirrel with her?" I said, "I doubt a dumb squirrel would be of interest to a spirit warrior." "kia…IKA…akai…kliak…no that's not it," Po said, " Pai… no that's wasn't even close." "do not figure out the name of the spirit warrior out loud Panda," Shen shouted.

"Okay," I said, "Kowalski send them far away…" Kowlaski pulled out the space-time teleport… "No…No…Don't even thing about it," Shen shouted. "Let's see how happy blowhole will be with you when you and your army lands on top of him," Kowalski said pushing the teleport button. With a flash Shen and his guards were sent…somewhere else. "Where did you send them?" Po said. "Blowhole's Home office," Kowalski replied. "Now that is what I call a takedown…" I said. "Except my home office is in the zoo," Blowhole said as arrived, "I told everyone to hold off…I think a epic battle between my forces and your 'army' should be a preview of what's to come for The WORLD!" "Um…a complete dolphin betdown?" I said. "No a New world order with my at it's head," Blowhole said, "also…My forces will destroy everyone including you Pen-gu-wins!" "Where's elsa," I said, "are you going to use her as a bargining chip?" "No…Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff have been releashed back in arendelle…Without a Space-time teleport, without a communicator, and WITHOUT THEIR MEMORIES OF YOU!"

"Ha!" I said, "What about our other allies?" "I let the guardians go," Blowhole said, "as they had no place in my plans. And Hiccup, Astrid, and company were sent back to their time also with no why to reach you, visit you, or remember you." "what about toothless," I said. "I left his memory intact…not that anyone would understand him." "Oh that's just great," I replied. "Now I wanted to do the same thing to the furious five…but I think I'll just let them fight. It won't matter in the end anyway." Blowhole pulled out a remote and all the cages opened, "what are you doing?" "As they are all going to die in a moment anyway," Blowhole said, "I releash them to you." "What?" Shen said, "Your just going to releash all the prisoners?" "Their battle for freedom is over," Blowhole said, "They can make whatever plans they what…It not like those plans are going to serve them well." With that Blowhole left, "Soon pandas everywhere will be extinct," Shen said as he followed blowhole. "You can't possibly have the means to kill all of them," I said. "No…But the humans do!" Shen replied.

"Ooo…" Kowalski said, "that's bad." "Oh…and all the poachers of peacocks will also be dead," Shen added. "Not that you care about other peacocks," I replied. "Silence," shen replied. "And how does he intend to go about his plans," Shifu said. "Oh…I think he already is," Kowalski replied. "Speaking of plans," I said, "we need one." Kowalski started to flip thru his notebook, "First we need to get all our people together…" "Not a problem candy corn," Rockgut said, "I go gather them." "Their already here," Marlene said. "Now we need weapons," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up a bunch of weapons. "How are you penguins going to do that?" Julian said. "Yeah," Maurice said, "We can't get into your emergency arsenal?" "No we not going to use the emergency arsenal," I said, "Blowhole probably has eyes on the reptile house." "Will I took the liberty of deactivating Blowhole's surveillance system," The Amarillo kid replied. "You what?" Private said. "You heard me Mr. Tux," he replied.

"Mr. Tux?" Po asked. "Well," Private said, "I was a…" "Not now private!" I said, "even with the cameras down the lookouts posted on the gate have a clear view of the back of the zoo." "what if we get rid of there clear view," Private said. "We just way to obsurce the reptile house," Nigel said. "I might be able to set up a massive fog machine near the reptile house," Kowalski said. "Okay get on that," I said, "Joey tell me your ready to punch something…other the other zoosters" "No worry's mate," Joey said. Barry the poison dart frog appeared with a few of shen's wolves, "We been found out," I said. "Hey! Don't mind them…they agreed to help us," Barry said. "Help them? I though we were helping you?" one the wolves said. "your helping me help them," barry replied. "You can't change the agre…" "Do I need to break out the toxic touch?" Barry said. "No!" the wolf said. "Four wolves?" I said, "how is that going to help us?" "Ha! You have more the just four wolves!" a voice shouted form above. We all looked up to see a hastely rebuilt airship filled with rebel wolves.

"How? Did you rebuilt the airship?" I said as it touched down. "We had a little help," the captian replied. Classified and the North arrived, "Classified?" I said. "I told you we're be back," Classified said. "I though you were going to regroup?" Kowalski said. "Let just say we had some extra persuasion," Eva replied. Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria appeared. "What do you think your doing?" I said, "you were suppose to be in seattle…" "Skipper," Kowalski whispered, "the fog machine is ready they no long a have a clear view of the reptile house but…blowhole seemed to be many steps ahead of us." "What do you mean?" I said. "All the equipment and weapons in the arsenal are damaged or destroyed," Kowalski said, "we only have whatevers in rico stomach…" "We can just pop into HQ and…" "Our HQ is the most heavily guarded part of the entire zoo!" Kowalski said. "Fine," I said, "send the hippies back home and…" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "When Blowhole attacks…he will throw everything that he has at us he will hold nothing back. We need all the help we can get!" "Fine they can stay…" I said. Bada and Bing walked up behind me and dropped something loud and heavy on the ground. I turned around to see Bada And Bing in stolen gorilla armour one of Shen's cannons between them. "Yo! Does this help any?" Bada said. "You stole one of Shen's cannons?" I said.

There a was a series of loud scraping noises behind me, "Not one of them!" Roy said. "Try seven of them," Burt said. "Now that is what I call a cannon," Marty said leaning against one of the cannons. "I like cannons," Mort said. "These will give us the upper hand…or at least level the playing field," I said as I turned to The North Wind, "Suit up!" "You heard the penguin!" Classified said. The North Wind suited up in their battle armour. Short-fuse hovered over on his personal hovertank. I ordered Roy, Burt, Bada, and Bing to line up the cannons in defense positions. After a lot of loud scraping and struggle all the cannons were placed in position. The crew of the airship removed their smaller cannons from their gundecks and manhandled them into position. They unloaded an entire shipload of cannonballs and most of the crew and cannoneers on the ground. The captain, the archers, and the gaint crossbow stayed on the airship as it took back to the skies and floated above us.

Rico passed out a variety of weapons to Marlene, The chimps, The Lemurs, and the hippies. Nigel and Rockgut waited for further instruction while everyone else gathered. "So what the plan?" Mooncat said. I look around at our small army, "Archie!" I shouted, "time to slip on last time into you Archer persona!" "The Archer is here!" Archie replied in a phony French accent. "Will we win mr skipper penguin?" ducky asked. "Mr. Rico! Get the kids as far away from the battlefield as possible," I shouted, "then get back here ASAP!" Rico nodded and lead Momma duck, her ducklings, and other young central park animals out of the zoo. "Kowalski is everyone here?" I said. "Let see…Mooncat, Marlene, Mort, Maurice, Bada, Bing, Hunter, Hunter's dad Archie, Frankie, Dode the dodo, Julian, the spider monkeys, joey, Roy, Burt, Barry, The North Wind, Nigel, Rockgut, Roger, Alex, Marty, Melmen, Gloria, Pinky, Shelby, Po, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tigress, Crane Shifu, The badgers, the skunks. Phil, Mason, Randy, The Bunnies, Private, Rico, Myself, and you…" "Where's Leonard?" I said, "or the baboons?"

"Leonard is currently sleeping," Kowalski replied, "as for darla and her baboon friends…" "We're right here," darla said surrounded by her three baboon thugs and an army of fossa. "Where did you get the fossa?" Julian said. "From Madagascar of course," Clemson said sarcastically. "Call off your Fossa army Darla," I demanded. "It seems Darla is on blowhole's side," Kowalski said. "It makes sense to chose the side that is going to win," Darla replied. "I think the battle is ready to start," Shifu said. Blowhole and Shen and the rest of blowhole's forces arrived surrounding us on all sides. "Yes it is," Blowhole said, "and your on the wrong side Red panda…" "Red…Red?" Rockgut said grabbing Shifu by the neck, "Do you know who else is red? The RED SQUIRREL!" "What are you saying?" Shifu said. "Be quiet squirrel agent," Rockgut replied. "I have never seen that guy in my life," The Red Squirrel shouted. "Oh…sorry heard Red Panda…my mistake," Rockgut said. "What gives you the right to use my cannons?" Shen said looking at the seven cannons we stole from him." "What are you all standing around for," I said, "Let's battle!" "Destroy them!" Shen shouted. "Yo! Rats Take them down!" the Rat King shouted. "Lobsters! Attaaack!" Blowhole shouted. Blowhole's army charged us from all sides a gaint mass of fossa, wolves, gorillas, rats, hornets, and octopi. Our army found itself completely ournumbered and outgunned. "I told you no plans of your would stop me Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted.

(end of Chapter Five)


	7. Six: The Utter Defeat of Dr Blowhole

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Attack!" I shouted. Our army charged and the collected shout cause Blowhole's army and their allies to stop for a moment. "What are you doing?" Blowhole shouted, "Attaaaack!" The enemy resumed their attack. I took out several wolves with my signature Omega boom and the corkscrew. Kowalski had somehow got ahold of Hans' cappicino maker freeze ray and was sipping a cappicino while he froze several lobsters and octopi. "Hey that's mine!" Hans shouted. Kowalski responded by freezing the puffin. Rico and Private were taking out fossa left and right knocking them into Lobsters, octopi, and wolves alike.

Po used the Wuxi finger hold on several wolves and the four gorillas. "Underlings!" The Red Squirrel shouted, "stop that panda!" The Red Squirrel then walked right into Po, "Stupid eyepatch," The Red Squirrel replied. Meanwhile Parker slammed into Kowalski knocking the freeze ray out of his flippers. Bada fired one of our cannons sending half of the enemy flying out of the zoo. "Take back our cannons already!" Shen shouted only to find his army under attack by one very confused Chromeclaw. The Furious Five and Master Shifu were knocking their way thru enemy. "Keep fighting! Keep fighting!" Blowhole shouted. "Doc…" Red One said as "The Archer" fired a suction cup and dragged the lobster away. The raccoon then tied red one to an arrow and fired him out of the zoo. "The Archer strikes again," Archie replied.

Kikta was on full attack mode and all fell to her wrath. "Skipper!" Private shouted, "the enemy is getting desperate!" "Yo! Rats hundle up!" The Rat King shouted. "Their killing us out there…" one of the rat said. "Those penguins are good…" another rat said. "So we get bad," The Rat King replied only to get burnth by Rico's flamethrower. The burnth Unconsious Rat King fell on top of the gathered rats. "Can't breath…" one of the rats said. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you on my turf again?" Alex shouted to the fossa. All the fossa were apparently still afraid of Alex as they ran away and were gone. "The King still got it," Marty said. "Get back here you cowards!" Lord Shen shouted only to get Po's fist in his face. Lord Shen flew across the zoo and then got knocked out by monkey's staff. "I knew that peacock would be a liabity," Blowhole muttered only to get knocked off his scooter by me. As we tussled blowhole said, "Just give up now Pen-gu-wins! You army will wear down as my army will keep coming and coming!"

"You underestimated you enemy again," I said, "and that is always you downfall…Blowhole." I jumped off Blowhole and said, "Kowalski if you have a plan use it now!" "Releash the seal!" Kowalski said. A slingshot was fired and Blowhole lifted himself up by onto his scootor, "say what?" A familiar leapord seal flew towards blowhole and knocked him across the zoo. "Sssstop…Knocking…me…around…pachyderm!" Savio shouted. Burt spun Savio around and then launched him an battalion of wolf soldiers knocked them all out. And then a small mouse walked up and said, "Savio sends his regards..Boo!" Burt ran into a wall and knocked himself out. Julian was riding on the back of ted the polar bear holding a pole like a lance. "Say what?" Clemson said as the wooden pole slammed into him. "You will never take my crown! If you want it you have to pry it from my cold dead hands!"

Clemson in anger jumped at julian but julian jumped out of the way at the last moment. Clemson flew by julian and in slow motions said, "Noooooo!" "Clemson is evil!" Mort shouted charging Clemson. Clemson back up right into barry the frog. Barry touched Clemson and Clemson was instantly taken out. "The Zoo Twenty…Blowhole's army Zero," Barry said. "I would high-five you," Julian said, "but I don't want to be down for the count." "You will never stop us penguins!" Lord Shen shouted holding a handcannon, "When battle ends and the dust clears…" In a flash of lighting the old squirrel appeared causing everything to stop. "The Spirit Warrior will come and take all of you chi!" The Old Squirrel said. "It's just a ghost story!" Blowhole shouted. "But the spirit warrior!" "Shut her up," Lord Shen shouted. A cannon was fired but the old squirrel was too quick disappearing in a flash of lighting.

"That was awesome," Po said, "How did she do that with the wind and the lighting…" "We're still figuring that out," Kowalski said as Parker jumped him again. Tigress punched Parker causing the platypus to attack her. Parker flew at tigress with his toxic spurs aimed directly at her. Mantis jumped parker from being and knocked him across the city. "I am not getting paid enough for this!" Parker shouted as he flew out of the zoo. "Attack! Attack! Attack! Why aren't you attacking!" Blowhole and Lord Shen Shouted. "Um Lord Shen," A wolf with an eyepatch said, "Um…look." Lord Shen and Blowhole turned around to see the last of the army getting knocked out by the furious five, getting blueberried, blown up by Dode the dodo, Kicked out of the zoo by Joey, and taken down by marlene, getting their's eyes clawed out by kitka, or getting knocked around by bada and bing. "These was suppose to be my victory!" Blowhole shouted, "Mine!"

Blowhole turned to see the right of his lobsters walking away. "Get back here!" Blowhole shouted. Lord Shen was addressing his army, "return to our time Destroy all the equipment blowhole gave us…I have some lose ends to tie up here." Shen's army returned to their time with their knocked out comrades. The remaining two gorillas reached for their teleporters. "Not you," Shen said, "I need you to man the cannon." "Yes sir!" "Why do you need the cannon Shen?" I said, "the battle is won." "Your battle with Blowhole is won," Lord Shen said, "Now I Just need to take out blowhole…" "What about you secret plan to kill all the pandas…" "That was all a clever ruse," Shen said. "what?" Po said. "A clever ruse to conceal my true secret plan," Lord Shen said. "Secret plan?" Blowhole shouted in disbelief. "You not the only schemer around here Dolphin," Shen replied. "And What is this plan?" Blowhole said. The Cannon was placed directly in front of blowhole while the two gorillas blocked the way. A apparently thawed out Hans the puffin, The Rat King, and the Red Squirrel looked on in shock.

"Now it's time to for your parting gift…" Shen said. "Come up with a new line already!" I shouted. "Parting as It parts things," Shen said, "Part of you here, Part of you there, and part of you staining that wall over there." "You will pay for this," Blowhole said. "Your reign of terror is over Dolphin," Shen said lighting the fuse. The cannon fired but I managed to shove blowhole out of the way. Part of the Zoo gate exploded and collapse. "You saved me? Your mortal enemy?" Blowhole said utterly confused. "Just this once Blowhole," I replied. "Load the cannon again," Shen shouted. The Cannon was reloaded and aimed towards us. Shen lit another match and moved it towards the fuse. But then at the last moment a shooting star slammed into the ground where Shen, the cannon, and the gorillas were standing. There was an explosion of Green energy that knocked us all to the ground. "What was that?" Shen shouted. "Evil energy reading are off the charts," Kowalski announced. In the middle of a massive crater amid the ruins of Shen's favorite cannon stood a yak.

"No that's impossible," Shifu said, "Po defeated him." "Who are you?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "I am Kai!" the creature replied, "Supreme warlord of china." "Who?" Lord Shen asked. "The Master of pain…" "Who!?" The Red Squirrel said. "The Beast of Vengence…" Everyone except Shifu, Po, and the furious five looked at him blankly. "Uh…" He said, "You may know me as the maker of windows." "The Maker of widows?" Blowhole said, "No doesn't ring a bell." "Who exactly are you?" I said. "I am Kai!" he said, "and I'm here to take your chi!" "Um…welcome to new york," Private said. "Take our chi?" Blowhole said, "and how are you going to do that?" Kai threw a blade attached to a chain at Blowhole. The chain wrapped around Blowhole and to our horror he started to turn to jade. In a flash of light a piece of jade jewelry that resembled Blowhole in appeared in Kai hand. He clipped his new jade piece on to his belt to join his collection. "Now who's next?" he asked.

To be continued in…

The Final DreamWorks War: Kai's revenge


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgement of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

End of the War

Part one: Daleks no more

Part two: Victory!

Conclusion 

Wars end(one-shot)


End file.
